Ask The Olympians
by beaner.weener
Summary: Have you ever had a burning question that only one of our trusty god-friends could answer? Or Chiron? The Fates or Muses? Here's how to get in touch with them: click on the title above this description and ask away! :)
1. Instructions

**Have you ever had a burning question that only the gods could answer? Perhaps a question on out-of-control family members for Hera? Or swimming advice from Poseidon? Or something on archery for Chiron? Perhaps for the nymphs or muses, or even the Fates? All questions will be answered, even the silly ones (especially the silly ones)! All you have to do is ask! **

**How to ask:**

**Leave a review to **_**this**_** story.**

**Specify the god/goddess/personification.**

**Ask your question.**

**Click the 'review' button!**

**Once I get ten questions, I will consult the gods and see what I can come up with. Feel free to ask about the demigods and Camp Half-Blood, but the question has to be **_**directly addressed **_**to a god/goddess/personification.**

**Thanks, guys, and may all your burning inquiries be satisfied!**

**::Binna::**


	2. Questions 1-11

**Your Questions, Answered!**

**From The Other Side of Sanity:**

_**Athena and Poseidon: Thoughts on Pothena? ;D**_

Athena replies: Clearly, you are indeed mentally unstable if you wish to believe I could _ever,_ for one _second_, enjoy the company of that disrespectful bastard.

Poseidon: What she said.

**From athenagirl:**

**Aphrodite: I have a huge boy problem. There are a set of brothers that really like me. What do I do?**

Aphrodite replies: The question is, love, do you really like either of them? It's not about them, it's about you. Friendship is a beautiful thing, almost as beautiful as love, so don't waste it on something like that. Stay calm is the best thing to do. Search yourself.

**From Chaos Reincarnate:**

**Athena: If you had to choose, kill Annabeth or…screw her?**

Athena replies: Kill her. There are plenty children of Athena.

**From athenagirl:**

**Athena: what is your feud with Poseidon about?**

Athena replies: A long, long time ago, we had an argument over who would be the namesake and sponsor of the city of Athens. We let the people decide. Whichever god gave the most useful gift would be the namesake. Poseidon gave a saltwater fountain. I gave the olive tree. As the saltwater fountain was not useful at all, they chose me. Poseidon's been cross with me ever since. A while later I caught him "getting busy" with his girlfriend, Medusa, in my temple. I've been cross with _him_ ever since. I turned his girlfriend into an ugly snake head. That was a plus.

**From OtakusRule:**

**Apollo: you do know haikus are supposed to be about nature, right?**

Apollo replies: Haikus are pretty.

Nature is pretty as well.

I don't really care.

**From Hera Consultant: **

**Hera: Is there **_**anything**_** you can be pleased with?**

Hera replies: I'm generally pretty pleased with myself.

**From Percy-Jackson-Fangirl-No. 1:**

**To Hermes: ****Why do you hate me so? My internet is always so slow, I lose everything, and I****  
****regularly miss the bus and get into traffic on the way to school. What did I****  
****do wrong? D:**

Hermes replies: My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to have slow internet access. Haha. No, actually, I do my best, and I can't help it if I miss some people along the way. The world is just too big.

**From MMGURL:**

**To "Head God": How do you pick which god gets which powers?**

The Gods reply: Have you even been reading the series? We don't determine, we just sort of…are. The Big Three were decided, of course. But this would be a ridiculously long answer if we drew it out to the details.

**From MMGURl:**

**To Poseidon: Can you tell when certain people are in the water, or not?**

Poseidon replies: If I'm looking.

**From spemilylover98:**

**To Artemis: Everyone says you are a lesbian but I think you just hate men. Is that true? Also, if you are a lesbian, whoever doesn't support you, you should turn them into a jackalope and hunt them. **

Artemis replies: Neither. I am most certainly not a lesbian, and I do not hate men. They make decent friends. It's simple. But so many of you humans can't seem to understand it.

**From blaxe27713:**

**To Zeus: If I gave you an elephant, where would you hide it?**

Zeus replies: Tartarus. Best place to hide it.

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I love all of you! Keep going, the gods are getting slightly restless and sincerely loved responding to these questions. Everyone knows restless gods are not good. Remember, you can even ask the camp director a question, or the nymphs, or any personification of Greek Mythology. You can even ask the characters a question. **


	3. Questions 11-22

_**YOUR QUESTIONS: ANSWERED! **_

**From Balletomane0606:**

**Athena: if you and Poseidon get together, (which is definitely gonna happen), won't Percabeth be incestuous? Which they are anyway, but still.**

Athena Replies: First off, incompetent mortal, Poseidon and I will never get together. And even if that was theoretically possible, considering gods don't have DNA, Percy and Annabeth would be free to do as they please.

**From Beaulover: **

**Artemis: I have a really annoying YOUNGER IDENTICAL twin sister, and although the situation isn't exactly the same as you and Apollo, I was wondering if you could give me any tips on how to handle her!**

Artemis Replies: Keep calm and ignore all haikus. Honestly, that's the absolute best advice anyone will ever be able to give you.

**From Rrfanman: **

**Chiron: Can I be a demigod?**

Chiron Replies: No.

**From Rrfanman:**

**Olympian Council: How do you know about PJatO?**

Zeus Replies: We weren't going to let that scrawny writer Riordan do anything we didn't approve of. Besides, sometimes it's nice to let mortals in on the ways of the world.

**From Chaos Reincarnate: **

**The Wives of the Big Three: If you had to would you cheat on your husbands? Think about it, it would be good payback.**

Persephone Replies: I wouldn't want to lower myself to Hades' level. It's childish and immature. I have better ways of dealing with things like that.

Amphitrite Replies: Poseidon's cheated on me many times, yes, but I'm not sure if I would consider such an idea. Perhaps.

Hera Replies: I tried having a kid to make that man jealous. You see how well that worked.

**From Matilda Sue: **

**Hera: WHY DO YOU HATE ANNABETH SO MUCH? And why the intestinally challenged cows?**

Hera Replies: My, my, aren't I popular today? Well, that girl most certainly doesn't know her place. She's rude and disrespectful and can't tell left from right around me. The cows actually weren't my idea. Hermes said that they were "cool".

**From SapphireJems:**

**Aphrodite: Why did you pair Percy and Annabeth, when their Godly parents hate each other?**

Aphrodite Replies: Because it makes an interesting story, why else? And besides, I don't really control love. It would have happened if I hadn't intervened. It just would've happened a whole lot slower.

**From SapphireJems:**

**Athena: do you really hate Percy or is it just an act?**

Athena Replies: Let me make this clear: I do not hate Percy. I don't like him, but he has his uses, and he's certainly earned his place to live. But he is a spawn of the Sea God, and that in itself means he has a lower IQ.

**From Unknown: **

**The Fates: what will happen to Rick if Percabeth dies?**

The Fates Reply: He will continue living(ivingivingivingiving). He may have some angry fans on his hands (andsands) but he will continue living (ivingivingivingiving). Nothing will happen to Rick(ickickickick).

**From Unknown: **

**Hades: if Percabeth dies you will make sure that they go to Esylum, right? **

Hades Replies: I guarantee nothing.

**From Unknown:**

**Athena: what was your reaction to chapter 13 of MoA? **

Athena Replies: Don't get me started. My daughter should know better.

**From Unknown: **

**Zeus: couldn't you****offer Percy immortality and let him take Annabeth as his immortal wife and let****  
****them both be minor gods?**

Zeus Replies: See, it's this sort of small thinking that's gotten humans practically at the bottom of the IQ chain. It would've been good for them, yes. But bad for us, in the long run. We need even demigods. Five isn't enough. And honestly, who but Percy and Annabeth can lead the demigods with enough head to live?

**From Sam:**

**Nymphs, How far can you travel from your life source? What will happen if you travel****too far away?**

The Nymphs Reply: Gee, we've never tried to do that, because we'd die.

**From Absconsus: **

**Athena: ( i say the follow in flattering tone) since you are****obviously the smartest Greek god, how come a demigod automatically knows Ancient****Greek or Latin if a baby learns a language by listening, and it has nothing to****do with their parents language?**

Athena Replies: do not attempt to sweet-talk me. It has precisely everything to do with their parent's language. The demigods of Greek heritage know Greek because of their godly parent being a Greek god. It's a survival skill that's been hard-wired into their brain. The same is true for Roman demigods and Latin.

**From Impercuptus:**

**Poseidon: what is your opinion of Percabeth?**

Poseidon Replies: like the sea itself, I go with the flow. If it's meant to happen, I have no place in preventing it.

**From Ignorabilis:**

**Thalia and Nico: what is yall's opinion of Thailico?**

Thalia Replies: Stupid and not happening.

Nico Replies: gee, harsh, much? Sorry about her. Though I'm no fan myself, either.

**From Unknown:**

**Thalia and Luke: What is yall's opinion of Thuke?**

Thalia Replies: {enter comment here}

Luke Replies: She didn't even answer. Well, it could've happened. It was getting there. But I don't particularly like the pairing anymore. I don't go with being a half of a whole.

**From Unknown: **

**To Thalia: Do****you agree with me on the fact of it is impossible to just quit the Hunters,****not by death but just walk away for unknown reasons?**

Thalia Replies: No, it is possible. However, I don't see who would want to in the first place.

**Again, thanks a million, the gods were pleased to answer your questions. Keep asking, and may all your burning inquiries be satisfied! **


	4. Questions 22-36 (I think)

**From alr:**

_Aphrodite: __I like a boy but he just asked one of my friends out. She said no but I'm still kind of upset about it. What do you think I should do?_

Aphrodite Responds: Be patient, grasshopper. Your time will come.

Lol no really though.

Concentrate on being his friend. But be a flirty friend (avoid the friendzone). Share interests, go do things together. Things like that.

**From johnnycat cutie:**

_Olympians (plus Hades): what do you think Percy and Annabeth's chance of survival in Tartarus is?_

The Olympians Respond: Very slim.

Hades Responds: Why am I always left out?

**From rrfanman:**

_Athena: how do you distribute knowledge? Me and my friends are smarter than everyone else. Why?_

Athena Responds: I don't distribute knowledge. You work for what you know, whether you think so or not. That is why wisdom is so rare.

**From LoboSongArtist:**

_Aphrodite: What do I do if I like this guy at school, but I'm not sure if he likes me?_

Aphrodite Responds: See questions above.

**From the awesome Percy Jackson:**

_Demeter: can I have some cereal?_

Demeter Responds: Who am I to deprive you of eating cereal?

**From the awesome Percy Jackson:**

_Poseidon: can I date Percy? Please?_

Poseidon Responds: I think he's a bit taken by Annabeth at the moment. Thanks for asking though.

**From the awesome Percy Jackson:**

_Chiron: You are the most amazing My Little Pony ever! Don't you agree?  
_Chiron Responds: No. No I don't agree.

**From Candy Cartwright:**

_Aphrodite: Is Liper possible? Will it happen? Please explain the entire love-triangle thing, because it seems like Leo is part of it too._

Aphrodite Responds: I don't quite understand your question. Leo and Piper? Please.

**From Geraldine:**

_Nemesis and the Fates: Why do you hate Percy so much? Look at all the bad luck in his life so far._

The Fates Respond: We do not hate Percy. It is necessary to bring horror and luck (Annabeth, mostly) upon heroes.

Nemesis Responds: He killed my son.

**From Olympus Architect:**

_Poseidon and Athena: What were your reactions when Percy and Annabeth fell down *gulp* Tartarus? *cries a river that short-circuits her computer*_

Athena Responds: I was a little bit aghast at the lack of knowledge Annabeth had applied in that scenario.

Poseidon Responds: PIPE THE F*CK DOWN! Kidding. Um…Percy is my best son, and I'm very proud of him, but that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Athena Responds: Quit cursing, Poseidon, it makes you even less attractive.

**From Olympus Architect:**

_The Gods: Will you read my fanfictions? All of them?_

The Gods Respond: We do not affiliate ourselves with the fanfiction world except through Q and A fics like these.

**From Olympus Architect:**

_The Gods (and Chiron): Are any of you Bronies or Gronies (girl bronies)? Definition of Brony: A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic addict._

The Gods: No.

Cyclops: YAY PONIES!

Zeus: You're not a god.

Chiron: Why do people keep asking me this?

**From ShirleyLovesPJO:**

_Athena__: __i ThInkz I iz a DaatER off u. I iz sMARt aNd nos hoW two doo math. Do U Tink so?!___

Athena Responds: No.

**From Abbey:**

_To Poseidon and Athena: What if Percy and Annabeth had a kid? Who would be their –um- god-god? _

Athena Responds: They would be quarter child of Athena, quarter child of Poseidon, and half human.

Poseidon: What she said.

**From someonerandomlol:**

_Thalia: your thoughts on Percabeth?_

Thalia Responds: I think they're cute, but you people on FF take things too far somethimes.

**From someonerandomlol:**

_Luke: did you ever have feelings for Annabeth? Like, more than a friend?_

Luke Responds: I always thought of Annabeth sort of like my little sister. Until I had that bout with Kronos. Man, did she look good in battle…sorry, Percy.

**I haven't been on here in so long it's crazy. Well, keep submitting your questions. Although Chiron has made a request not to be questioned about My Little Pony any more. No he does not like it, no he is not one, no he's not a brony. If you have any other questions, he says to suck it. **

**Actually he said that in more polite terms.**

**But still.**

**So. I'm done with Glad You Came, and I need three more story ideas for the contest! If any one of you has anything you may want to submit to me as an idea for a fanfic, see my other story (you can find it if you look up "Glad You Came anorexic" on the Search). Thanks so much! **

**::Binna::**


	5. AN: I Am Through

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION**

**I HAVE A PREDICAMENT**

I sincerely apologize if you like my fics, but I have reason to believe that my writing days are over.

I have developed a severe case of writer's block. It has put Happy and How to Save a Life on hold. It has ruined my connection with the gods for Ask the Olympians.

I've tried everything. I have done a writers challenge, a new short story, writing prompts, hiatus, description challenges, tea-and-yoga days, scrabble, so on and so forth. How to Save a Life was nearly a month long project, in attempt to get the block to leave. All I manage to do is to fall .

It's gotten to the point where even forming correct sentences takes a huge amount of thought. This note is hard to write. I cannot be of much use as a betareader anymore. I manage to read things in my old conscience, but I wouldn't be able to fix anything.

My novel was also brought to a standstill. What I've been working toward since I was little, my own publication, that's never going to happen by now. My writer's block has been going since I finished I'm Glad You Came, and has not improved in the slightest.

I will be leaving the writing world. If I update anything, I will update Ask the Olympians. I will likely be taking Happy and How to Save a Life off my profile entirely.

Apologies to anyone who liked my work. I know writer's block is a common thing, and I know that it can be helped, but I don't think it's worth the effort anymore.

I will post something if I suddenly get inspired. If it goes away on its own accord, I will write another story. But for now, I am done.

Xoxo, Binna


End file.
